The Rose That Grows In Cinder: A CinderxRwby Fanfic
by WhatDoIEvenDoWithMyLifeAnymore
Summary: A Cinder x Ruby smut. As simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of RWBY season 4, here is a one shot! It's for one of my main ships! Hurray! BTW, Ruby is 18 in this.**

 **Omg we're all going to hell I swear.**

 **My first smut on Fanfiction, but not my first in my life.**

 **;-;**

* * *

The dark blue sky slowly disappeared over the horizon. The smell of morning dew filled the cool air. The first birds of the morning sang their song. Clouds slowly spread on the sky like a blanket. The pit pat of rain hit the window.

"Oh how I hate it all." Cinder thought.

Her chest rose and fell again. I stared at her. The slight hair that covered her eyes. Her hand twitched, and then she moved it to his head. She let out a moan.

"My dear Ruby." Cinder thought. She stroked her cheek. Her eyes shot open. When she saw her she jumped back.

"Cinder! Please don't do this!" Ruby shouted in her squeaky voice.

Cinder smirked. She pushed Ruby against the wall. The fear lurked in her eyes. Ruby was crying.

"How cute." Cinder thought.

"Do you know why you're here, Ruby?"

She shook her head.

"Ahh, so innocent and pure," Cinder put her hand on Ruby's side, slowly moving it downward.

"You are here because you are mine now. Darling, you don't understand how much I've wanted this." Cinder licked her lips.

Her eyes flicked downward. Cinder realized she wasn't looking at her shoes- she was looking at her cleavage.

She let out a chuckle. "Not so pure and innocent are we now?"

Ruby closed her eyes.

"Listen, I may be your worst enemy, but what I'm about to do to you, I'll do it with your consent. Ruby Rose, do you want this?"

A small blush appeared on Ruby's face.

"Cinder, I've always thought you were...hot...but-"

"Is that a yes?" Cinder thrusted her hips at Ruby.

Ruby nodded.

"Good girl." Cinder placed a hand on Ruby's chest. She undid her cloak. Then, she slowly lifted her dress over her head. Ruby was left in black lace bra and matching panties.

"Wow. Sweetie, you really are something. Mmm." Ruby moaned as Cinder kissed her collarbone. She sucked on it, leaving a hickey.

"Would you like to go further?" Cinder asked seductively. Ruby nodded.

Cinder grabbed her hand. She walked out of her bedroom with Ruby.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Cinder smiled.

"Wait. Stay here." Cinder ran back to her room. She grabbed her "pleasure tape". Cinder also grabbed a collar and a chain.

She ran back to Ruby, who was sitting in the floor with her legs crossed.

"Would you like this?" Cinder held up the items. Ruby nodded.

Cinder slipped on the collar on Ruby. She tightened it a bit. Ruby let out a groan.

"It's okay…" Cinder's hand slipped under her bra and twisted her hardened nipple.

"Mmmaahh." Ruby moaned.

Cinder unhooked her bra. Ruby's petite breasts were free from the garment's grasp.

Cinder placed Ruby's hand behind her back. She taped her hands together.

"Too tight, my sweet?" Ruby shook her head. Cinder placed the chain on Ruby's collar.

"Don't be frightened, my dear flower. This is just so when you see it, you won't run away."

Ruby nodded.

Cinder grabbed the chain. She pulled on it.

"Shall we continue?"

Ruby hesitated, but then she nodded.

"Hmph. I want to hear your voice sweetie."

"I would like to continue." Ruby said in a firm tone.

"Good girl."

Cinder dragged Ruby to the opening of her basement. Cinder flicked the light on.

"This is where it gets exciting. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

Cinder smiled. She gave Ruby a kiss on the mouth.

"I could love this girl." Cinder thought.

She forced her lips onto Ruby. She pushed her against the wall. Cinder pushes her tongue inside her mouth. Ruby happily complied. Cinder moved her hand down to Ruby's ass. She gave it a squeeze. Ruby let out a yelp.

Cinder pulled away. She wrapped the chain around her hand and went down the stairs.

This was no typical basement. It was more of a sex dungeon. Cinder had been planning this for months. The awkward moments at the "adult" stores which led her to start buying online. She had arranged everything herself. Her final part of the plan had been to capture Ruby. And now, she was wrapped around her finger.

Cinder pressed Ruby against the bed in the dungeon. The sheets were made of rich satin. Cinder slowly pulled down her panties. She held them against her heart. Cinder noticed that they were soaked. She gave them a lick. Ruby was blushing. She was almost as red as her cloak.

"You really aren't as innocent as they say you are. You're an excellent fighter, but your body...damn."

Ruby smiled. She sat up. Ruby but into Cinder's neck. Cinder moaned.

She pushed Ruby back onto the bed.

"Cute, but we all know who's boss here." She placed her head in between Ruby's legs.

"Do not move." Cinder licked Ruby's swollen clit. Ruby immediately squirmed. Cinder slapped Ruby's thigh. She pressed her hands down on her hips.

"I said not to move." She licked it again. Ruby moaned. Cinder pushed her tongue inside her.

"C-cinder." Ruby called out.

Cinder placed a finger inside her tunnel. She curled it.

"Mmmaaa." Ruby was a mess now.

Ruby was definitely near her edge. She thought of all the people she was betraying just by doing this, but she enjoyed every minute of it.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ruby shouted. Cinder took her finger out.

Ruby sat up. She had an angry look on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"You'll see." Cinder turned Ruby around. She grabbed a pair of scissors and unbound her hands. Ruby turned around and looked at Cinder. Their faces slowly approached each other. Ruby closed the gap between the two girls.

Ruby grabbed the edge of Cinder's dress and lifted it over her head. Cinder wasn't wearing a bra. Ruby blushed. She bit onto her nipple. Cinder let out a moan. Ruby twisted, tugged, and sucked on it. She had definitely turned the tables.

"N-nah...no." Cinder pushed Ruby off her. She forced Ruby on her hands and knees, and grabbed the chain on Ruby's collar. She tugged on it. Hard.

"This is what bad girls get." Cinder slapped Ruby's ass. She screamed. Cinder got up, and tied the chain to the bedpost. Ruby tried to follow Cinder, but that would result in her choking herself. Ruby say crossed legged on the bed.

Cinder opened a box, full of sex toys. She grabbed a paddle, clamps, and a sex pinwheel. She smiled. All the work she put into getting these, was worth it.

Cinder walked back to Ruby. She placed the pinwheel and paddle on the bed.

"What is that?" Ruby pointed at the clamps.

"Honey, I know you know what they are. I looked through your scroll. You bought a pair of these on Mayzon. Why don't you tell me what they are."

Ruby blushed. "They're nipple clamps you latch them to your nipple and tighten them."

"Correct."

"Wait, you looked through my scroll? Oh no…"

"I saw everything."

Ruby put her hands around Cinder's neck. She kissed her nose.

"You are so cute." Cinder ran her hands up and down Ruby's body.

"But now it is your punishment. By the time I'm finished, you will be begging for mercy."

Cinder grabbed restraints from behind the bed. She put Ruby in a doggystyle position and tied her so she wouldn't move. She latched the clamps onto her. Ruby moaned. Cinder then spanked her ass with the paddle.

"FUCK!" Ruby screamed. Cinder was surprised with Ruby's choice of words.

"Watch your profanity...unless you want me to spank you more."

"I want her to fuck me." Ruby thought.

"Fuck you." Ruby smiled.

"What a naughty girl." Cinder ran the pinwheel over Ruby's back.

"Ahh!"

Cinder climbed behind Ruby. She saw the dripping mess that was her pussy. It even made a spot on the bed.

She hit her with the paddle again. Cinder switched between the paddle and the pinwheel. When she decided to stop, Ruby was sweating. Red marks covered her back. The pinwheel had even left a mark too.

"Will you be a good girl now?" Cinder cocked her head.

"Y-yes." Ruby was shaking.

Cinder undid the restraints. She laid Ruby on the bed. Cinder kissed Ruby. Cinder asked for entrance with her tongue, but Ruby was already open. When they parted, a string of spit hung from their lips. The two girls chucked.

"Did I bring out your good side?" Ruby asked.

"Don't be so cocky. You brought out my seductive side. Oh dear, how I love you."

Ruby hesitated when she said that.

"She loves me?" Ruby thought.

"I love you too." Ruby kissed Cinder.

Cinder attached a small chain to the clamps that Ruby was wearing.

"If you want me do what I'm about to do, you have to pull those off with your teeth."

Cinder lifted the chain to her mouth. Ruby bit on it. She pulled her head back, screaming while maintaining a clenched jaw. When she pulled it off, her nipples were bright red.

"Ok. Now, you just need to stay there, alright?"

She

Cinder positioned her pussy to land right on top of Ruby's face. For once, Cinder was blushing. None if the men she has been with had ever been this close to her. The sex hadn't even gone on this long.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Cinder let her hips drop. She felt as Ruby's tongue explored her swollen pussy.

she stuck it in. It swirled around.

"Ahhh! Fuck!"

Cinder thrusted her hips back and forth on her face.

"You little bitch! Ahhh!"

Ruby's hands pulled her down harder, allowing her tongue to fully examine her wet walls. She hit her G-Spot. Pre-cum leaked into her mouth.

"Ruby!" Ahhh!" The white and sticky substance leaked into her mouth. Cinder fell on the bed, panting.

"How was that?" Ruby asked. She wiped off the cum from her face and stuck it in her mouth.

Cinder smiled and hugged Ruby. She stroked her face, and leaned in.

"Well, I'm tired. We can continue tomorrow." They both laid on the bed, spooning.

"Is this what you wanted from me babe?" Cinder asked.

Ruby grinned.

"Yeah. It's what I've wanted for a while too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

.

.

.

"Guys, I think she's in here." Yang closed her scroll.

The trio had witnessed as Cinder kidnapped Ruby. They were defeated, beaten, and hurt.

"Oh god...what if she's dead?" Blake asked.

"She's not dead! Even Cinder can't beat her." Weiss yelled.

"Guys keep quiet. What if Cinder hears us?"

They had tracked her scroll to this house. It was almost midnight. They were not planning to fail this rescue mission.

Yang punched a hole through the door.

"So much for being quiet." Weiss grunted.

They followed Yang into a room. It looked like Cinder's bedroom. There was a picture of Ruby...sleeping?

Blake found Ruby's dress and bra. She held them up. Yang snatched them. Her eyes widened.

"What did that cunt do to my sister?"

She threw it on the ground.

"Guys?" Weiss pointed into the basement. The light was on.

"She might be in there. Are you guys ready?" Yang looked reassuringly at her companions.

"Whatever we find, it'll be okay." Blake said.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded.

"Let's go." Yang went down the stairs. Blake and Weiss followed.

"Is this a dungeon?" Weiss asked.

Blake picked up a dildo.

"This is a sex dungeon." She had a disgusted facial expression.

"Oh my…" Yang picked up a pair of panties.

She turned around and saw Cinder and Ruby's bare bodies touching in an intimate way.

Weiss froze. "What the hell?"

Blake's ears twitched through her bow. Her jaw dropped.

"Ruby?" Yang started breathing in and out. Loudly.

Cinder's eyes shot open.

Ruby also woke up.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ruby sat up.

"Get out!" Cinder growled.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Vibrations in Intimate Places

**Hey. It's been awhile.**

 **I'm sorry, school, family, friends, after school activities, and the election have kept me from writing. I am very sorry. Oh, and I'm not " . ." anymore, I,'m "WhatDoIEvenDoWithMyLifeAnymore"**

 **News Update: Following the execution of Glenn and Abraham, I've entered a state of depression and sadness.**

 **News Update: Following the removal of Riley Elmore from the Voice, I've only become sadder.**

 **News Update: Following the Election, I'm done with life.**

 **News Update:** ** _Don't make shitty friends._**

 **#MyLifeInTheLastFewWeeksI'veBeenGone**

 **My friends got me involvoled with some stupid shit that I almost got in trouble for. ;-;**

 **Welp, I'm a bit better now, and I'm ready to start updating a lot more. Expect One-Shots, Long-Ass fanfics, and other shit. I'm going to expand my fanfic choices. You'll see a variation of fandoms.**

 **Welp, here we go!**

Cinder stood up from the bed. Her breasts jiggled as she did so. Yang, Blake, and Weiss couldn't help but stare. They were probably questioning their sexuality. She summoned her weapon.

"Get out. I do not want to hurt you. I just need Ruby."

Ruby smiled and gave a little wave from behind her.

"No. Ruby, she's controlling you. Let's go." Yang was ready to fight.

"No she's not. Please Yang, I'm not being hurt."

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING COLLAR AROUND YOUR NECK," Yang's eyes suddenly turned red. "AHHH!" She threw a punch at Cinder. Ruby jumped in front of her. If Yang didn't stop in time, then Ruby would've been toast. Literally.

Meanwhile, Blake could not take the two girls nakedness, and had a nosebleed.

Yang's eyes reverted to purple again. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"She's protecting the enemy?"

She thought.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Why can't you guys accept the facts. I love her. She loves me."

"She does not love you!" Yang screamed.

Cinder hugged Ruby from behind. She nuzzled her face into Ruby's sweet spot, making her moan.

Weiss also began to have a nosebleed.

"Ugh! Y'know what? You are not welcome at Beacon. You are not welcome in Dad's house. I don't want to see you ever again!" Yang stormed off.

Weiss and Blake both stood dumbfounded.

"So are you two...having...sex?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded her head.

"Gross. I'll uh see you around." Weiss followed Yang.

Blake picked up a vibrator from the floor.

"Hey can you pass me that?" Cinder asked. Blake walked over and gave it to her. She then grabbed a dildo.

"Can I?"

"Sure." Cinder was being nice. What a surprise.

She waved goodbye, and left with it.

Ruby was worried. Her sister was one of her best friends. For her to do this, she was betraying her sister. Her father.

Her mother.

"Don't worry. We have each other now." Cinder stroked Ruby's hair.

"Uh...yeah." Ruby wanted to go home. But she had made her choice to stay with Cinder.

"Do you think she hates me?"

"No. I think she's just jealous because she wanted you all to herself."

"But she's my siste-ahh!"

Cinder licked Ruby's neck, making her moan. She turned Ruby on her back.

"Goddammit. You are just so hot."

Cinder nuzzled her face in between Ruby's breasts. She licked the area. Then, she licked the perimeter of Ruby's breast.

She was teasing her.

Cinder kissed her passionately. Her tongue explored her mouth. Then, she kissed her chin. Cinder left a trail of kisses down to her pubic area. Ruby had forgot to shave her pubic hair this month, so it was beginning to grow again. Cinder smiled and kissed her curls. Ruby blushed. She sat up a bit and patted Cinder's head. Then, Cinder licked around her entrance. She stuck the small vibrator in her pussy.

"Ah!"

Cinder grabbed a remote. She turned it's setting to medium. The vibrator made a brood sound.

Ruby's whimpers and cries filled the room. Cinder grabbed restraints from behind the bed. She tied Ruby to be in a starfish position.

"I have to leave for a while, my dear flower. I'll leave that in there so you can have a little fun." Cinder groped Ruby's breast and kissed her.

"W-will you be b-back s-soon" Ruby could barely speak. She had never felt a sensation like this before.

"Yes I will be. I promise." She moved hair out out of Ruby's eyes. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left the bare girl alone.

What Ruby didn't know, is that Cinder programmed the vibrator to go from medium to very high after fifteen minutes.

Ruby was already whining and moaning. Her inner juices were already leaking through the metal object. She tried to move her hands, but they were bound, as well as her feet was. Her vagina tightened. Ruby's eyes widened.

"AHHH!" Her juices squirted out of her swollen pussy.

"FUCK!" Ruby screamed. She clenched her fists.

"CINDER!" She screamed. It came to Ruby's mind that she was having an orgasm.

She started panting. Her vagina tingled.

"Goddammit!" She lifted her head up and threw it back down again. Ruby could not take this torture anymore.

All of the sudden, the vibrator increased it's speed.

Ruby panted louder. She arched her back.

"N-nah…." She stuck her tongue out.

She could feel her juices leaking out. They reached her legs.

"Cinder...please…"

She gasped. Her thick, wet walls embraced the tiny object causing so much torture, desire, and arousal.

Ruby screamed again, letting her juices spill out again. She squirted this time, Ruby didn't know if it was pee or something else, and she couldn't check.

Ruby's breaths faltered. She rolled her head back.

All of the sudden, the vibrator stopped. Ruby's head shot up.

"N-no. I was almost there. Why'd it stop?" Ruby started panicking.

"It's okay, sweetie, I turned it off." Ruby was so into it that she didn't know that Cinder was watching her. She stood upright with her hands on her hips. She had a smirk. But the only thing Ruby could see was the rubber latex dress she had on, that showed her curves ever so perfectly. Cinder's nipples shown through her dress, do to her arousal.

"T-turn it on…" Ruby's swollen clit was pulsing.

"No. You have to eat. Put some clothes on first."

Cinder slid her hand up Ruby's stomach. She drove her hands upwards towards Ruby's jaw. She held Ruby's jaw and lifted it towards her face.

"My dear flower." She licked Ruby's cheek, causing her to blush. Cinder undid her restraints.

"Time to take this out." Cinder positioned her hand right under Ruby's genitals. She pulled it out b the antenna it had.

"Oh so very wet. Mmmm." Cinder licked the vibrator, covered in Ruby's juices. She slipped it in her mouth.

"You taste so sweet. But yet a little sour. That's your virginity hanging on a balance. But as soon as I'm through with you, you will be a dirty little whore. My dirty little whore." Cinder spat it out and put it aside.

Ruby sat up and grabbed Cinder's shoulders.

"Do it now. Please. I want to be your bitch."

Cinder slightly blushed, but she hid it with a chuckle.

"My Ruby will not dare try to sex talk me. Anyways, it is lunchtime. I brought you clothes."

Cinder walked over to a small bag, grabbed it, and headed back to Ruby. She handed it to her. The bag contained a bra, undies, and net stockings.

"A maid outfit?" Ruby asked. The bra and underpants gad small ruffles that made it look like a maid's outfit.

"Or...look in the bottom."

Ruby pulled out a set of undergarments that were red. It was a lace bra, and panties. The only problem was that they were see-through, and the panties were a thong.

"These aren't clothes." Ruby said with a hint of a question.

"My house, my rules. There will be a different set tomorrow."

Ruby nodded and looked at the two pieces of fashion in her hand.

"I'll go with the red one I guess."

"Good choice."

Ruby got up. She was very confused by the garment in her hand.

"Here, I'll help you." Cinder stood up. She placed the bra over her petite breasts. She pushed Ruby's breasts back when she tied up the bra from the back. Yeah, it didn't have hooks. It was all fabric.

She then, very slowly, slipped the panties up her legs. She made sure the thong was nice in place.

"Hm...alright. I've got something else for that outfit. Cinder looked inside the bag. She pulled out a sleek and silk hood.

"Put it on."

Ruby slipped the hood on and tied it on. It didn't go down very far though, only to her lower back, leaving her ass uncovered. Cinder gave it a slap, making Ruby jump.

"Let's go."

Cinder pulled on Ruby's chain. She dragged her upstairs to her kitchen, where Cinder had prepared a variety of items.

"Pie, cupcakes, cookies, and ice cream."

Ruby stared at the options in front of her.

She reached over to grab a food, but Cinder slapped her hand away.

"You have to do something to get it." Cinder placed a hand on Ruby's inner thigh. Ruby jumped.

"M-master…" Ruby moaned out. This made Cinder surprised. She played it off though.

"That's mistress to you, skank." Cinder grabbed one of Ruby's breasts and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Now, beg for the food."


End file.
